1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed generally to a method and apparatus for pre-insulted structural panels. More particularly, the invention is directed to pre-insulated structural building panels configured with vertical support members, acoustical aspects and wiring friendly features, among other aspects.
2. Related Art
Building construction often employs pre-manufactured components such as building panels that may be assembled in the field to create walls and perimeters of buildings of all sorts. Often the components may include expandable polystyrene foam (EPS), or similar material. The EPS material may provide thermal insulating properties to a degree related to the thickness of the EPS panel.
Moreover, the various types of building components currently available typically have limited features that assist in the installation of the components or finishing off of the building wall surfaces and/or related building functions. Moreover, the currently available products provide limited acoustical dampening aspects.
Furthermore, current building components are often of relatively small size and may require multiple components to create a vertical dimension in the height of a wall, which may require extra installation time and costs.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and apparatus that provides a pre-insulated building panel with improved features to reduce installation costs and time, while providing improved structural integrity to the resulting wall.